This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for making candles which have multi-colored wax throughout the thickness of the candle and the wax is applied thereto in a decorative manner. Candle making has traditionally utilized molds of varied shape and complexity, such as those of Davis' U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,982, Berman's 3,752,433. In order to vary the color patterns of the candle, prior art has been limited to surface treatment, such as in Putzer's U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,173, and the exterior of the candle could only be decoratively constructed by means of an elaborate mold, such as Violet's U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,996. These devices and methods limit the artistic expression of the maker.